Parts and Service (VR)
Were you looking for the Parts/Service Room from FNaF 2, Sister Location, and Ultimate Custom Night? Parts and Service is one of the game sections in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. The player is required to repair animatronics in proper method and order. Gameplay In these sections, the player's objective is to repair one of the original animatronics, due to issues during the day. These animatronics include Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy. HandUnit will guide the player throughout the segments and provide instructions. These instructions must be done in the correct method in order to avoid being attacked by the animatronics. Levels Bonnie Bonnie's guitar is out of tune and requires the player to put it back in tune. Follow the steps said by HandUnit correctly to avoid being attacked: A video showing this minigame can be found here Chica Chica smells bad and this is no good for customers. Follow the steps said by HandUnit correctly to avoid being attacked: A video showing this minigame can be found here Note: DO NOT eat any pizza before instructed to do so. This will result in a jumpscare. Moving the headset too close to the pizza will cause it to be eaten. Freddy A customer's personal item has been left on Freddy. The player's job is to retrieve it so it can be taken to lost and found. Follow the steps said by HandUnit correctly to avoid being attacked: A video showing this minigame can be found here here Foxy Foxy has been out of commission for too long. Follow the steps said by HandUnit correctly to avoid being attacked: A video showing this minigame can be found here Blacklight Levels Bonnie A video showing this minigame can be found here Chica A video showing this minigame can be found here Freddy A video showing this minigame can be found here Foxy A video showing this minigame can be found here Coins *In Bonnie's level, a coin can be found under the Bonnie plushie on the left side of the room. *In Bonnie's level, the player can find a coin laying against the cleaning receptacle on the player's right side. *In Bonnie's level, a coin will appear on the corner of the desk on the player's left side when they strum Bonnie's guitar three times. *In Chica's level, a coin can be found to the left, just behind the player on the table. *In Chica's level, a coin may be found in the trash bin. *In Chica's level, a coin will appear next to the pizza box if the player feeds Chica a slice of pizza while her mouth is open. **In Flat Mode, this must be done by throwing the pizza slice into Chica's mouth while it is open. *In Freddy's level, there is a coin to the player's left under a music box on the second shelf. *In Freddy's level, there is a coin behind Freddy's left ear (player's right). *In Foxy's level, a coin may be found under the gear next to the Foxy plush on the right. *In Foxy's level, a coin will appear on the left table if the player puts on Foxy's mask. **In Flat Mode, simply put Foxy's mask on Foxy like normal. It will spawn on the left table. Tapes *A tape may be found in Chica's level in the trash can. *A tape may be found on the floor to the left of Foxy. *A tape may be found under Freddy's left thigh (player's right). Trivia *In pre-release footage from Youtubers, a coin could be found in Foxy's level on top of one of the cans of spray paint to the player's right. This was later removed. *Bonnie and Foxy have unique jumpscares based on when the player fails a task. **In Bonnie's level, if the player pulls out the wrong eye, Bonnie will be missing that eye during the jumpscare. He will also attack the player with both eyes missing if the player places Bonnie's right eye in the wrong receptacle or drops it. If the player tunes the incorrect note on Bonnie's guitar or tries to close his face before putting his eyes in, he will jumpscare the player while being completely faceless. **In Foxy's level, if the player attempts to put in a fuse before putting Foxy's mask back on his head, Foxy will retreat into the background, running at the player and jumpscaring them while being completely faceless. Interestingly, the player can still put the mask on him while he is running towards them though this will not prevent the jumpscare. His right eye can be seen even though the player hasn't put it in yet. *The varying layout of the Parts and Service room itself, is presumably the same Parts and Service room from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *After removing Bonnie's eyes and opening his face plate, he bears a striking resemblance to his withered counterpart. Gallery Foxy partsandserv5.png Foxy partsandserv4.png Foxy partsandserv3.png Foxy partsandserv2.png Foxy partsandserv1.png Burntfox partsandserv6.png Burntfox partsandserv5.png Burntfox partsandserv4.png Burntfox partsandserv3.png Burntfox partsandserv2.png Burntfox partsandserv1.png Shadowfred partsandserv5.png Shadowfred partsandserv4.png Shadowfred partsandserv3.png Shadowfred partsandserv2.png Shadowfred partsandserv1.png Blightchic partsandserv6.png Blightchic partsandserv5.png Blightchic partsandserv4.png Blightchic partsandserv3.png Blightchic partsandserv2.png Blightchic partsandserv1.png Blightbon partsandserv6.png Blightbon partsandserv5.png Blightbon partsandserv4.png Blightbon partsandserv3.png Blightbon partsandserv2.png Freddy partsandserv5.png Freddy partsandserv4.png Freddy partsandserv3.png Freddy partsandserv2.png Freddy partsandserv1.png Chica partsandserv6.png Chica partsandserv5.png Chica partsandserv4.png Chica partsandserv3.png Chica partsandserv2.png Chica partsandserv1.png Bonnie partsandserv5.png Bonnie partsandserv4.png Bonnie partsandserv3.png Bonnie partsandserv2.png Bonnie partsandserv1.png Facelessbonniepartsandservicevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif Freddypartsandservicewikiplaceholder.gif Bonniepartsandservicevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif Foxypartsandservicevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted